Evaporation Inhibitors
Evaporation Inhibitors is a technology on the Science and Exploration technology tree. It unlocks one Planetary Specialization in Primary Terraforming, the ability to detect Curiosities up to Level 4, Investigate Curiosities up to Level 3 with Endless Secrets and allows the colonization of Desert-type Planets. "Not the most glamorous of novel technologies, a firm grasp of the proto-science of evaporation inhibition nonetheless can grant access to some very useful toys. Like toys to stop all your fuel or water boiling away." Note * Add notes regarding which races get a unique version of this technology. * Replace "Food" with food icon, etc. using Icons * Political Impact: Ecologists. Primary Terraforming *Permits terraformation from Sterile Planets into other types. "While not enabling carte-blanche terraforming, the ability to construct robust structures that can adapt to changing conditions, allows planets to be altered into more benign versions of their essential type. For example, in the "hot" family, with this engineering knowledge, lava planets can become ash, which can become jungle, which can become Mediterranean." Endless Secrets *Sets the Curiosity Detection Level to 4 *Sets the Curiosity Expedition Power to 3 "The ability to go beyond what is simply technology into something stranger -- that is what one learns with enough exposure to the Endless relics and artifacts. Whatever strange energies they manipulated, scanners based on their technology (even if only vaguely understood) are far more effective." Colonize Desert *Allows the colonization of Desert-type Planets. "Desert ecosystems are famous for their fragility. With low water levels, delicate soils and intricate (and easily upset) food chains, they are difficult to reliably and sustainably develop. In fact, their colonization would not be practical without a greatly improved understanding of how to retain water." Evaporation Inhibitors (Ship Bound Affinity) This faction-specific technology removes the Primary Terraforming Planetary Specialization for Vodyani. "Not the most glamorous of novel technologies, a firm grasp of the proto-science of evaporation inhibition nonetheless can grant access to some theologically-approved abilities. Anything that can further the Church's aim usually is approved, mind you." Evaporation Inhibitors (Continuum Sculptors Affinity) This faction-specific technology replaces Primary Terraforming with Inverse Terraforming, and does not unlock a new Colonization technology. "For the Riftborn, a puddle, in its transient nature, is a source of endless fascination. Not the most glamorous of novel technologies to other races, a firm grasp of the proto-science of evaporation inhibition is an amazing thing for the Riftborn." Inverse Terraforming *Permits terraformation from Fertile Planets into other types. "A viable environment for the Riftborn is one that has an absolute minimum of life forms--which is very much the inverse of standard terraforming. The first step, using both temperature management and nutrient depletion, renders planets full of life less lush and fertile, and therefore more hospitable." Evaporation Inhibitors (Unfallen Affinity) This faction-specific technology changes Colonize Desert to give it a cost of 3 Turns to colonize the system, after it has been vined by a Vine Ship. "For the Unfallen, the element of water is almost as important as that of fire. Not the most glamorous of novel technologies, a firm grasp of the proto-science of evaporation inhibition nonetheless can grant access to some very useful toys. Like toys to stop all your fuel or water boiling away."